


Rewrite the Stars

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AmeriBel, F/M, Hetalian Musicals, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Musicals, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Alfred is the Dreamer and Elise is the Realist. Can he convince her that they were meant to be together?





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred F Jones - America  
> Elise Maes - Belgium  
> Koun Maes - Netherlands

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide.” Blue eyes watch the small blond as she walks around the stage floor testing the ropes and riggings. “Why are you here? Haven’t you had enough?” Her voice is tired and worn, clearly having spent a good amount of time crying from the red under her green eyes. Their night in town had been snapped even before it started, the Belgian girl having fled the playhouse before her companion could defend her. “You’re right. It is enough. It’s enough of bending to their wills and having them dictate each part of my life. You keep saying that your cards tell you things and that there are miles between us but I am not accepting that. They are small minded people.” He reaches out and grabs the rope before the acrobat can pull it from the tie off. “You’re here right now and I say it is destiny. These things just don’t happen without a reason.”

 

“And just what do we do, Mister Jones? You have never had people look at you like your parents looked to me.” She doesn’t turn to him as she rebuttals, keeping her eyes on his hand just above her’s. “What if we rewrite the stars?” She blinks at his answer and stops fighting him for the item so she can move on to the next rigging line while he keeps talking. “People are going to talk just because they are bored, so let them talk. Why should we care what they think or say?” She sight as she pulls the new rope free. “That very idealistic, Sir. Not likely to happen in our lifetimes.” The American socialite follows Elise as she makes her way to center stage with her new line. “If we say we are going to be together then we can be together!” He grabs higher onto the rope and tugs as she tries to walk away, pulling her against him and wrapping an arm about her waist to keep her from moving away again, looking at her with a confused expression. “Why does anyone have to have an input on every little thing that we say or do. Who cares?” His hand releases the rope to push her hair behind her ear as he looks into her eyes. “The world could be ours, Elise....” She steps back from him and pulls the rope and before he can react she is gone from his sight to the dim rafters. 

 

“You think it will be that easy? You think I don’t want to come running back to you and having you tell me it will be alright each time I feel like it?” He runs over to the sound booth and starts switching the lighting on in the places he knows she could be in the show and setting them in time with the performance she was rehearsing for. “”There are some things that we can not do and doors that will never open for us.” She swings across the stage and her beam comes down for her to transfer to, looking to the floor and the large pit of pillows and soft mattresses she had set for herself to practice landing on. “I know that you think that everything can be great in this little world you and Mister Kirkland have built, but that isn’t the case outside these walls.” She lets go of the hold and flips into the pile waiting for her. “Outside is different. They aren’t kind to people who aren’t like you.. Those of us with no status or no money...and no place to call home.” He watches her with an amazement as she pulls herself up and to the rope again, the blue eyed blond running to the stage and grabbing the line as she climbs again. “You’re going to learn one day, Alfred. No one can rewrite the stars.” She hooks her legs over the knotted grip in the rope, hanging upside down and cupping his face while doing so. “How can you say that you’ll be mine?” She takes hold of his wrist and with her ankles tugs the rope to lift him off his feet above the stage. “Everyone has an act and everyone has a role to play. Mine is not to be yours....not in this time. How can we rewrite the stars and tell the entire world that they are wrong?” She lets go of him and as she is propelled higher he is left watching the distance between them grow till he lands on his feet on the stage. 

 

“All I want is to build that world, Elise! Flying and falling, I just want to be the one there with you.” He watches her shadow and when she comes swinging down he is quick to shift to stand in the way, her small body colliding with his larger frame to force her to release the rope as they tumble onto the stage and into the practice pit. “Why would you stand in the way? Are you an idiot?! Why are you so stubborn with pursuing me?! It’s Impossible.” She snaps at him after pulling away, Alfred popping his head up form the pile of cushioning. “It’s not impossible!” He defends as she angrily walks back to her line, Alfred jumping up and grabbing the rope her brother usually used in the circus act. “Well it sure feels that way.” She says before she looks back to him and raises an eyebrow as his hold and stance was the same as Koun’s in the brother and sister performance. She takes the longer running start and Alfred meets her half way, by some miracle they manage not to knock each other out as his arm wraps about her and they twist together in the air. “Say that it is possible? What good would it do to have a relationship where it was always a struggle.” She asks him as their ropes round each other to form one joined line. “What good is a life where you deny yourself of the one person who could make you happy?” He asks softly, her eyes widening at his words before his feet plant to the ground and he sends her off into the next stage of the act to circle about the rafters as she lets out a laugh.

 

“FINE! How do we rewrite the stars and say you were meant to be mine, Mister Jones?” Her voice comes and goes as he watches her swing around before running to the side of one of the sets and climbing to the second level of it. “By doing whatever the hell we want! Elise, your smile is the one thing that I look for each and every day. You are kind and talented and smart...your brother is a scary guy, but hey! We can make it work if it is what we want.” Alfred jumps and just barely catches the line at the holding knot as she passes by, a startles sound from her as his arm wraps about her to keep them together as the added weight keeps them circling. “I take back my earlier question. I know you are an Idiot. Jumping onto the line like that, you could have sent us both crashing down.” She frowns up at him, but the smile he is giving her softens the expression. “But you didn’t let go, so you trust me a lot, Miss.” She blushes from just how close they are as he presses his forehead to her’s. “Say that it’s possible and I will make it that way. I know it, Elise.”

 

Momentum slows and with his height Alfred touches down gently before letting go of the rope so it can fly back to it’s rigging. The spotlight where she normally takes her bow is on, leaving the rest of the performance area dark and their silhouettes lit. ““You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide...” She reaches up and lays a hand to his cheek, closing her eyes tightly before opening them to look into his sky blue ones. “But I can’t have you, Alfred. You know that your place is society and mine are too different. Some things are just not meant to be and that can not be changed.My hands are tied...” She whispers on the verge of tears before pulling free from his arms, tears streaming down her face as she runs out of the staging area.

**Author's Note:**

> *bows* Thank you for reading!
> 
> So I have been getting a few requests for writing but I had hit a hard roadblock. I recently saw The Greatest Showman and I couldn't help but write this out. I will be making this into a Series, but I am not sure if I will just do The Greatest Showman songs or all Musicals I like. Stay tuned!


End file.
